


Testing Theories

by lesbianmezzo



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmezzo/pseuds/lesbianmezzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iwatobi boys have a sleepover. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Theories

As far as Rei was concerned, sleepovers were only to be had if necessary, not for parties or films or worst of all, games. Before high school he had been to all of two sleepovers, both pretty disaterous.

Nagisa, however, enjoyed sleepovers to the point where he was probably not content without at least one every week. This way, Rei had been invited to so many, but only him and Nagisa. He dreaded having to go to a large party, with more than just the two of them. 

Yet, when Nagisa asked Rei to go with him to one of the aforementioned parties, Rei went anyway. It wasn't his decision really, more of an impulsive natural reaction. Plus, it was Nagisa's Birthday. And it was impossible to say no to Nagisa Hazuki. 

Somehow, Makoto and Haru had been roped into this. Haru offered up his house as a location, and there was no Haru without Makoto, and no Makoto without Haru, so both were going to be there.

Rei hardly ever spent a train journey alone anymore. Everything he did was woven around the bouncing enigma that was Nagisa, and most of his extracurricular activities were shaped around his antics and the swim club's schedule. 

As he boarded the train he saw a familiar crop of blonde hair, and a hand waving enthusiastically.

"Rei-Chan! Over here!"

Nagisa had hardly any recognition of public norms, but that was what made him special. Rei made his way over, and sat down next to him, as he was immediately offered a sweet of some description, far too sickly and rich for his taste. He ate it anyway.

It wasn't that Nagisa was a secretive person, what made him a mystery in Rei's mind was his own inability to refuse anything from him, for it to be impossible for anyone to be mad at him for more that 20 minutes, and how his genuine smile could bring light to the greyest of skies. Rei had analysed and theorised and hypothesised over his actions and words and all of his conclusions made no sense. How could this one person be so complex? The worst were the looks he'd get, of what could only be described as admiration, or  _adoration_ even. But that was a very unlikely explanation. He surveyed Nagisa's expressions as he talked and gestured wildly about his conversations with his sisters over the dinner table: His youngest sister's third year battles, his older sisters' return from university, and their messages for Rei. There were 4 stops between Rei's and Iwatobi, and Nagisa remained incredibly excited throughout the short journey, bubbling with stories and anecdotes, and questions.  Rei wasn't quite sure who was going to be there. Just the four of them, most likely.

The train stopping pulled him out of his daze. He pulled his bag onto his shoulder and stepped off the train, followed by Nagisa, who practically leapt. Nagisa still chattered relentlessly, earning laughter and short replies from Rei. They arrived at Haru's house, and the door was opened by Makoto. 

"Haru is making dinner right now." Makoto smiled "But you can come in. It won't be long."

"Oh. I thought we'd get takeaway pizza or something..." Nagisa mumbled. "Hey we could get pizza too!"

"No. You've already eaten far too much. You'll explode!" Rei exclaimed. 

Nagisa pouted and followed Makoto and Rei inside. The four of them ate dinner while they chatted about their weekends so far.

"I don't have any spare futons," Haru explained "And then there is the sofa, but that still leaves two people"

"I can sleep with you-" Makoto began before Nagisa burst out laughing. "No! No! I mean just, in his bed- we have since we were kids- I mean..." 

"I know. Everyone knows you're together anyway. It was just funny. But just in case-"

"Nagisa!"

"Sorry Mako-chan."

"Anyway, I can sleep... there, and which one of you guys want the sofa?"

"We could share, Rei-chan." Nagisa teased

Sharing a sofa with Nagisa would prove to be an interesting experience; Rei thought: he could test hypothesis, or just sleep. But human beings needed to know things. And Rei was a human that could not understand Nagisa.

"That would be fine."

Nagisa looked surprised. Like Rei would reject the chance to spend the night in his company. He was his best friend- this was how things were supposed to be.

"Ok! Me and Rei-chan can share the sofa!"

Makoto looked at Rei. It was a look filled with knowledge and care. "He knows. He knows something I don't." Rei concluded, running possible explanations through his mind. Oh. That's why. The sped up heartbeats, the sense of longing, the feelings of warmth- all things he experienced around Nagisa- were explanations of love, or (and he hated the term) a "crush".

And Makoto had realised. Was it because of Makoto and Haru's...whatever that was... relationship thing they had going on? Had he noticed the way Rei looked at Nagisa and compared it with the looks he gave Haru? Who knows. 

"...wasn't it Rei-chan!"

Rei was pulled out of his deep train of thought by- of course- Nagisa. He figured he was talking about their local newsagents' new flavour of ice cream; a highly important topic for Nagisa.

"Um...yeah."

They'd long finished dinner, and after clearing up, sat down in front of the television surveying a pile of films. 

"Not the horror movie."

"Ok, Makoto, which would you rather? The rom-com or the action film?"

"Ugh... Someone else choose."

"Right- I'm choosing the rom-com." Nagisa said, seizing the disc and shoving it into the player. 

Makoto joined Haru on the sofa, slipping an arm around his shoulders and both sinking into each other's embrace. "Beautiful." Rei thinks, because they were. They were both best friends and lovers, they loved each other in every way possible, and that's a friendship that very few people will ever experience. 

Rei rested his head against the foot of the sofa, adjusting his glasses accordingly. 

The film started off dull, and remained so throughout. Rei decided to relive himself of boredom and left to get a drink. In the kitchen, he sat for a while, thinking about his sudden revaluation. Love was, on all terms, illogical. It sparked irrational actions and reactions, and was irritating. However, whilst it was an aching feeling, it was also beautiful, for every time Nagisa entered his mind, he felt his heart rise, and decided it was not at all an unpleasant feeling. But then there was the other things. Cuddling and kissing and other things that Rei thought about, but that involved another party, in this case, Nagisa, who's feelings must be returned. Rei sighed. Nagisa was affectionate with him, but he was affectionate to everyone. That wasn't a valid point. More hypothesis and theories had to be tested then.

Makoto entered the room. 

"Are you ok? Nagisa was wondering where you'd gone."

"Oh- sorry, I was just getting back."

"Rei, are you ok?"

"Um, of course."

"Nothing...you want to tell me?"

Rei sighed. "How do you know if somebody loves you?"

Makoto's soft smile broke out into a laugh. "I knew it. It's Nagisa, isn't it."

Rei felt himself slowly turning redder and redder. "N-no! Just in g-general!" 

"Well, it's really a question of asking them. There's no other way around it really." Makoto cast his eyes down to the table. "But don't keep it to yourself- tell him."

"Thank you for your advice, Makoto."

"It's fine. Are you coming back to watch the film?"

"Yes. Ok."

They walked back in, Nagisa and Haru both looking up expectantly. 

"What was all the laughing about?" Nagisa asked, patting the cushion next to him, suggesting Rei to sit there.

"Oh, nothing. Rei and I just remembered something."

"Come and sit back down Makoto." 

"Ok, Haru-chan."

"Drop the ch-" But he trailed off. Rei wondered if that was giving up, or just forgetting, as Makoto sat down next to Haru, squashing as close as he could.

Rei looked up just as Makoto kissed Haru on the cheek. When did they get together though? Probably eight years previously. That would explain a lot. They most likely didn't have to confess, they just read each other, or something along those lines. 

As Rei sat back down next to Nagisa, the film was resumed, and more uninteresting romance unfolded.

Then it happened.

Nagisa laid his head in Rei's lap. He let out a small squeak of shock, before realising Nagisa was half asleep. Rei shifted into a more comfortable position, and began carding his hands through Nagisa's hair. He accepted this was not a natural reaction. The film was coming to a close, but nobody was watching. Haru and Makoto were both staring into each other's eyes, Nagisa was asleep, and Rei was paying far more attention to the sleeping boy in his lap. 

"Rei."

Snapped out of his thoughts, he turned his head awkwardly to face Haru and Makoto. "Yes?"

"It's late, isn't it." Makoto said, stroking Haru's hand with his fingertips.

"Yes, maybe we should retire for the night."

"Good idea."

With the sofa bed pulled out, and Makoto and Haru upstairs, Rei was left alone with a sleeping Nagisa. He became increasingly aware of their proximity, turning away from him as to try and forget about it. Ah, yes. That was impossible, due to the even breathing behind him and his overactive mind. Rei sighed in defeat. Then, he felt something snaking around his front. Two hands connected at the front, holding Rei in an embrace. He nearly spluttered. Was Nagisa still asleep? He turned around to face him, met only with closed eyes and murmurs. Looping his arms around Nagisa, Rei gave in and enveloped him in his arms.  As Nagisa pressed his head into Rei's chest, the latter concluded: "This is what happiness feels like."

 

* * *

 

 When Nagisa opened his eyes, he saw only purple. A deep, rich purple. Rei. Nagisa looked up, and saw Rei's face, so close- his eyes closed. Nagisa pushed his hair away from his eyes.

"I love you Rei-chan."

Then his eyes fluttered open, and Nagisa's heart lurched.

"I love you too, Nagisa."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short piece of fluff I wrote for a friend's birthday. Hope you enjoyed!  
> (If you enjoyed this, check out my other Free! fic: The Matchmaking Project.)
> 
> C x
> 
> tumblr: http://hazukiholmes.tumblr.com/


End file.
